As a data storage device utilized to record large quantities of data, a magnetic tape device using a magnetic tape is known, for which “LTO (Linear Tape-Open)” is a representative standard.
Such a magnetic tape device has a structure in which after a cartridge that contains a magnetic tape wound on a reel is loaded into the magnetic tape device, the magnetic tape is pulled out from the cartridge so as to read and write data. The reading and writing of data is performed by running the magnetic tape while the magnetic tape contacts a magnetic head provided in the magnetic tape device.
While no data reading or writing of the magnetic tape is performed, the magnetic tape is stopped. If the state that the magnetic tape is stopped continues for a relatively long period of time, the magnetic tape is stuck to the magnetic head due to static electricity or the like. In such a state, the magnetic tape may not run normally. Accordingly, various attempts have been performed so as to release the stuck state before the magnetic tape runs again from its stopping state.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a magnetic tape device which has a magnetic head utilized to read and write data on a magnetic tape, a drive device that runs the magnetic tape, a release device that releases a contact state between the magnetic tape and the magnetic head, and an abnormality detecting device that detects the abnormality in the operation of the magnetic tape.
In the above magnetic tape device, when the abnormality detecting device detects an abnormal state such that the magnetic tape is stuck to the magnetic head, they are separated by the release device so that a normal state of the magnetic tape is restored.